Gotitas de impulsividad
by LESVAL
Summary: *Viñetas y drabbles* S&S, Y&M.
1. Platica

**DESAYUNANDO EN LA CAMA.**

* * *

******Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

—Eres la persona más especial que jamás haya pasado por mi vida -él le acaricia el rostro con una vehemencia que cualquier Dios adoraría.

—¡No digas tonterías! Soy una chica normal, pero para nada especial. –ella coloca un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

Ella se siente cohibida cada que él hace esa clase de comentarios.

—¿Ah, no? -Seiya la mira con curiosidad.

—No, no creo ser la persona "especial" como dices. –decide mirándolo de soslayo.

Seiya la mira fascinado. A él le encanta que ella se sienta humilde con él.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Porque eres la única persona que me hace sonreír de verdad. La persona por la que me levanto cada día. La persona por la que mi corazón late precipitadamente cada que te veo, justo como ahora.

Ella se sonroja, quiere creerle, sin embargo aparta la mirada rápidamente.

—Deberías ver tu cara -él sonríe.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? –Serena se toca el rostro espantada.

Él se limita a sonreír.

—Que es preciosa…

Y eso le ha sido suficiente.

* * *

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


	2. Paraguas

**Lo más hermoso del mundo.**

* * *

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

—¿Sabes cuál es la cosas más hermosa del mundo? -me pregunta Mina con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus zapatillas.

— No, dime.

— Compartir el paraguas con alguien…

Le arrimé su taza de té sin decir nada. Aquellas cursilerías definitivamente no iban conmigo y prefería dejar que en esas conversaciones fuera ella la única que tomara la palabra.

—¿No te lo parece a ti? -insistió.

—Acábate el té, anda.

El bar estaba abarrotado y hubiera sido imposible centrar la atención en nada que no fuera el algarabío que nos rodeaba. Pero Mina permanecía serena, tranquila, como si fuera la única persona sentada en aquel lugar. Levantó sus ojos azules y me atrapó con ellos.

—Mañana me voy…

—Ya, ya lo sé. -me lamenté sin querer hondar el tema.

—¿Crees que se estrellará el avión en el que vaya? ¿Crees que quizá nos topemos con algún pájaro con el corazón roto y se suicide golpeándose con uno de los motores?

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No va a suceder nada así.

Estaba poniéndome nervioso. Aún el último día que íbamos a pasar juntos tenía que ahogarlo con sus estupideces. Tamborileé la mesa con las uñas y me balanceé sobre la silla un par de veces. Mina volvió a bajar la mirada y se centró en su taza.

—Está frío...

—No me extraña, te la has pasado hablando en vez de beber. -dejé unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y la apremié levantándola del brazo-. ¡Anda, vamonos!

Urgí pues mi estúpido corazón comenzaba a revelarse contra mí.

Cuando salimos a la calle se había puesto a llover. La densa cortina de agua cubría cuanto podíamos ver y nadie pudo resguardarse a tiempo antes de que el aguacero les sorprendiera. Mina miró con ternura la lluvia, como si fuera parte de ella. La rodeé con el brazo y fue en ese momento que sentí cuanto iba a echarla de menos.

Y no me quedo la menor duda, yo me había enamorado de ella.

—¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso del mundo? -repitió casi en un susurro.

—Sí, claro que lo sé... -me aventuré bajo la lluvia y le tendí la mano para que me acompañara-. Saber que contigo los momentos más hermosos del mundo siguen siéndolo aunque no tengas paraguas.

* * *

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


	3. Mil maneras

**MIL MANERAS.**

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Seiya está profundamente dormido. Serena lo observa, lo encuentra tan adorable e indefenso.

Pone la mano en su frente; la encuentra tibia. Seiya abre los ojos poco a poco al reconocer el tacto cálido que ella le ha brindado.

—¿Estoy muerto? —cuestiona al encontrar el cielo fijo en su mirada, son los ojos más hermosos que jamás él vio.

Ella no responde, lo mira fascinada. Él ya no está enfermo.

—¡Lo sabia! Estoy muerto, y no sólo eso, me han traído un ángel para hacerme creer que estoy en el cielo. —Seiya bromea, ella sonríe tontamente.

Como siempre hará mientras esté con él.

—Al parecer sigues con fiebre. —chasquea—. ¡Sabia que no tenía que haber comprado el termómetro de oferta! ¡Ah, pero es que soy tan pobre! —berrinchea arrugando la nariz de forma infantil.

A él le encanta ese gesto, la mira y atrae su rostro para besarla con ternura.

—Esto es lo que necesito para curarme, no medicinas que saben a rayos.

Le indica y la vuelve a besar.

—No me dejes nunca bombón. —murmura triste.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —ella parece preocupada.

—Lo soñé, y me ha dolido tanto…

Serena se acerca a él y le limpia el poco sudor que encuentra en su rostro.

—Que sepas que no está en mis planes. —le dice guiñando un ojo.

Ella se mete junto a él en la cama y hunde la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—Confieso que yo también tengo miedo de que me dejes; de que te canses de esperarme…

Seiya resopla una sonrisa, ese pensamiento le resulta tan imposible que se le torna ridículo y encantador.

Le toma su acorazonado rostro con tan sólo el dedo índice y le dice.

—Nunca me cansaré. Hasta que estés preparada bombón. —ella asiente, la ha convencido.

—Además… somos jóvenes y hermosos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Serena lo abraza hasta lo imposible, encuentra su sentido del humor arrebatador. Contempla por un segundo ¿Cómo un hombre como él la ha escogido a ella para amar? Y eso no importa, porque las razones salen sobrando cuando es ella quien está entre sus brazos.

Aspira su olor varonil, manteniéndolo un instante en sus pulmones, encontrándolo así, el aroma más exquisito del mundo.

Apagan las luces y se quedan así, abrazados en cuerpo y corazón, envueltos en mística armonía.

—¿De verdad no importa? —pregunta nuevamente ella para estar segura y quizás para escuchar nuevamente su respuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? —responde él hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos que le saben a miel—. ¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de hacerlo…

Sus manos se deslizan por su espalda y la siente entumecer…

—¡Tranquila! Contigo he encontrado mil formas de hacer el amor.

Y de nuevo se abrazan.

* * *

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


	4. Destino

**DESTINO.**

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

.

**.**

La lluvia cae sobre el paraguas rojo pasión de Serena. Su nariz ha adoptado una tonalidad rojiza debido a las bajas temperaturas. Pero ni el frío ni la lluvia importan; tiene que comprar su chocolate preferido.

El sólo hecho de pronunciar_ chocolate _hace que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. Su olor, su textura, su sabor… Calor. Un chocolate caliente en pleno invierno es lo único que acompaña a su soledad.

Abre la puerta de la tienda y los adornos colocados encima de esta anuncian su llegada. Nadie se vuelve a mirarla, a pesar de que hay más de diez personas. Comienza a buscar: Chocolate con fresas, con pasas, con almendras, iugrr amargo!, blanco. _"Ya me pasé"._

Retrocede en busca de ese chocolate que le hace la boca agua. _"Aquí estás"._ Cuando su mano va a coger la tableta, se encuentra con una mano cálida y suave. Instintivamente ella alza la mirada y de inmediato un _rubor_ comienza a nacer en sus mejillas.

—Perdona, ¿Nos hemos visto antes, verdad? —susurra una voz tranquila y musical. Tiene el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero aún así, parece salido de una portada de revista.

—No, creo que no. —dice ella sin dejar de poder sonreír al deslumbrante rostro.

Una leve sonrisa curva los perfectos labios del joven. —Bueno, entonces deja que me presente, Soy…

Serena agita sus manos de lado a lado con desesperación. No quiere saberlo.

Él parece confundido. —¿Qué pasa, que no quieres ser mi amiga? —le dice enarcando una ceja.

—No, espero ser algo más que eso. —le mira y sonríe como una niña pícara—. ¿Crees en el destino?

Él sonríe con diversión. —Sospecho que tú me harás creer.

Serena cabecea devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras con rapidez le arrebata el chocolate que lleva Seiya en la mano.

—¡Oh! ¡Este es el que buscaba!

Él queda petrificado y la observa andar sin despedirse.

Entonces Seiya por primera vez decide creer en el _destino._

Minutos más tarde un grito de felicidad invade la habitación de Serena.

—La próxima vez que te vuelva a ver, te diré mi nombre... Seiya Kou.

* * *

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


	5. A primera vista

**MOMENTO I**

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

.

.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Mina con una mirada se lo dijo todo.

No le conocía, pero, ¿Qué importaba?

Ella iba caminando cogida del brazo de su amiga, y en el instante en que lo vio, se imaginó toda una vida junto a él.

_Las primeras conversaciones._

_Su primer roce._

_Su primera sonrisa._

_Su primer beso…_

Todo eso, en mil situaciones diferentes apenas en unos cuantos segundos.

Mina recobró la cordura, volteó la cabeza y se quedó observándolo. Tenía los ojos verde color esmeralda y una sonrisa torcida perfecta. Las proporciones de su cuerpo tenían armonía con su belleza.

"_¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?" _se cuestiono con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Mina quería conocerle, debía conocerle.

—Ya me conozco esa mirada… —Su amiga de cabellos negros comenzó a reírse.

Tiró de su amiga y caminó unos pasos. A tan sólo unos metros de él se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando observo como una chica de cabellos rojos y belleza peculiar se había lanzado a sus brazos y en ese preciso momento le estrellaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuando aprenderás… —su amiga contemplaba la escena casi con victoria.

—No es para tanto… —añadió Mina ahogándose la decepción.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no existe el amor a primera vista?

—Unas ¿Mil?

—Van mil y una querida…

Mina sonrió. —¿Y sí, vamos a buscar 'la mil dos'? —Mina no conocía la desesperanza.

Ambas siguieron caminando entre la multitud hasta la próxima parada.

Más sin embargo, Mina no pudo evitar volverse y mirar a aquel desconocido por _¿Ultima vez?._

_

* * *

_

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


	6. El susurro más leve

**EL SUSURRO MÁS LEVE.**

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Esta tarde cerré los ojos, únicamente para recordar tu voz, tu cálida sonrisa y los diálogos incrustados en mi memoria.

Nos miramos, nos tocamos, nos reímos... y entonces, nos olvidamos del mundo.

Del destino.

De pronto, la lluvia siguió golpeando con recelo el pavimento, y el aroma a pasto mojado se infiltró con dulzura en nuestros besos, húmedos y mojados.

_¿Estamos empapados?_

_¡Eso no importa!_ Y es que tú me alejas de mi realidad, y disipas con magia absurda la soledad que habita en mi interior.

_¿Por qué eres tan perfecto amor mío?_

Eres manipulador conmigo, con mi sed de ti, y estas ganas locas de estar contigo aunque sea en un trozo de papel.

Estrepitosamente, una palmada en el hombro me hace reaccionar, urgiéndome volver al trabajo, a la dolorosa realidad.

—Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? —me limito a cabecear y finjo seguir escribiendo, con mi mejor mascara de alegría.

_¿Por qué yo? ¿Porqué él? ¿Por qué el destino?_

Me lamente a la nada absoluta de mis pensamientos, como si con eso pudiera aliviar el dolor de mi sumiso corazón. Sabiendo con certeza que únicamente entresueños podemos estar juntos.

Y es que soñar contigo nunca me es suficiente.

Imaginar y construir un mundo en donde estamos tú y yo, es mi pasatiempo favorito.

"_No importa"_ me consolé.

Total en un rato más, volveré a cerrar los ojos y entonces, te entregaré hasta el susurro más leve.

* * *

**_Haz feliz a una escritora dejando review :)_**


End file.
